k41fandomcom-20200214-history
Characters by appearance
This is a complete list of characters in SMK Bloopers in order of First Appearance! Note: This will not list the characters that appear in every blooper! Only the characters that have made their FIRST appearance in that blooper will show up under the blooper (Ex. K41's first appearance was in Who Killed Steve, but his name will not appear under any other bloopers on this page.) *Minor characters are italicized. Who Killed Steve * Mario * Random Mooshroom * Steve * Green Yoshi (the Main Yoshi) * Green Toad *although Green Toad appears to be the Main Toad character in this Who Killed Steve and The 3Spooky5Me Story, Red Toad becomes the Main Toad in subsequent bloopers. This is because during the making of that blooper K41 just happened to have Green Toad handy while Red Toad was in a bin somewhere. * Red * Luigi * Penguin * Peach * DK * Helicopter * MM54321 * SMG4 * Red Ninja ''*This character isn't likely to appear again, as his head broke apart from his body * Shy Guy * Green Wizard * ''Spongebob * Rowley * Fregley * Gina * Mr. Krabs * Gray Cat * Manny * Holly * Greg * Nate * Ninja Monkey * Orange Cat * Teddy * Jenny * Rodrick * Blue Robot * Yellow Wizard * Squidward * Francis * Patrick * Blue Alien * Pink Platypus * Barker * Knexinator41 (K41) * Gold Bullet Bill #1 * Various Brown Goombas * Blue Goomba * Various Bullet Bills * Gold Goomba * Boo * Mouse * Dry Bones * Small Goomba * Various Bloopers * Hammer Bro * Cheep Cheep * Red Koopa Troopa * Bob-omb * Bowser Bowser Kidnaps Peach For the 69th Time: * Boomerang Idiots * Fire Bro * Red Toad *Although Toad appeared in earlier bloopers, this was the actual Main Red Toad's first appearance. * Prongo * Zombie Pigman * Minion * Cataquack * Yoshiller/Black Yoshi * Draglet * Green Koopa Troopa * Sidestepper * Thwomp * Chain Chomp * Bone Goomba *It could be argued that Bone Goomba and Blue Goomba are 2 different characters. * Diddy Kong The Spaghetti Robbery: * Various Lego Citizens Into The World (Part 1): * Enderman * Wolves * Spiders * Zombies * Slimes * Skeletons * Lightning Creeper * Bats * Iron Golem * Pig * Black Sheep * Zombie Villager * K42 (Knexinator42) * Various Villagers * Blue Minecraft Skinned Guy Mario The Realtor: * Various Lego Citizens * Unseen Old Man An Eclipseful Ending: * Waddlewing * Alex * Mini Shy Guy * Block Head Mario *This character is not likely to appear again, as thatwaspointless now uses his headpiece. * Orange Mechanic * Blue Mechanic * Daisy * Wario * White Tanooki Mario * Maker Mario * Blue Toad ''*This is most likely a substitute for Red Toad. The Race: * Fire Toad * ''Various Lego People Mushroom Wars: * Various Mario Clones * Various Lego Minecraft Skins * Pokey * Mechanic * Limbless Army Guy * Paratroopa * Reznor Platform Perils: * Thatwaspointless * Pink Toads * Pink Yoshi Pipe Pressure * JWBJames * Judge * Cop * The Ender Dragon * The Gingerbread Man * Herobrine Ssenmodnar Knex Edition: * Tanto64 * Various Mario Youtubers * SuperG64 Fight of the Fat Italian Minifigures 2018 * Shrek * Metal Mario Mario's Multiversal Mixup: * GV * Various Mario Youtubers * Tanto64 Universe Mario A Normal Day: * Let'sGame2Day The Goomba Escape * Phil * Abmoog Shy Guy Scramble * Cuddles the Shy Guy Lego Love * Unnamed Lego Girl Knexinator Origins * Para-Dry Bones Da Trial * Characters from SMG4 Mario the Cop * Mario's Assistant